1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hybrid solar power generation system, and more particularly to a solar power generation system uses a plurality of switches to achieve a grid-tied path and a standalone path, the solar power generation system having at least one solar panel and a rechargeable battery, and the rechargeable battery using at least one of the switches to switch to connect the grid-tied path or the standalone path.
2. Description of Related Art
A prior-art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,914,418 (its patent family has Taiwan Patent No. TW591847 and China Patent No. CN1521915A), the prior-art disclosed a multi-mode renewable power converter system, the system includes a control unit, a boost converter, an inverter and an optional bi-directional charger, wherein the boost converter is connected to the DC (Direct Current) output of a renewable power source, the boost converter converts a low voltage DC power to high voltage DC, the high voltage DC is outputted to the inverter and the bi-directional charger. The system is suitable to select the different function mode, because the control unit connects with a load, the inverter and the bi-directional charger. Therefore, the inverter is suitable to be applied to the different load, such as a standalone load or a grid-connected load.
When the prior-art is charging a battery, power energy generated by a solar panel must pass through the boost converter and the bi-directional charger, and then charges the battery. Thus, the prior-art has more power transformation loss. Moreover, when the solar panel is not generating power, power energy of the battery must pass through the bi-directional charger, which then supplies power to the control unit. Thus, power consumption of the battery will be faster, and that has more power transformation loss. Furthermore, when the system dose supply power to a standalone load, power energy of the battery must pass through the bi-directional charger and the inverter, and then supplies power to the standalone load. Thus, power consumption of the battery will be faster, and that has more power transformation loss.
Based on the above problems, the prior-art still needs to improvement, thereby increase the usage rate of the solar panel power generation and the usage rate of the battery power.